The present invention relates to a method for attaching a bicycle fork fitting to a fork leg.
Heretofore, the attachment of a front or rear fitting to a front fork leg or back fork has been carried out by means of brazing. For instance, this has comprised the steps of previously forming a fitting with an inserting leg piece, pressing out the distal end of a swaged and elliptically collapsed fork leg into a semi-circular shape by a pressing machine, providing a small notch to a joint of the thus closed end, cutting the notched joint by a milling machine to form a groove for insertion of the fitting followed by deburring, inserting the fitting's leg piece into the groove by a specially devised inserter followed by flux treatment, and brazing the thus constructed arrangement with the application of gas heating, using a brazing machine.
However, the prior art method needs to form the fitting with a leg piece, and necessarily involves some laborious steps such as, for instance, grooving of the distal end of the fork leg, deburring, insertion of the fitting, flux treatment, brazing and the like. This invevitably leads to difficulties encountered in cost reduction, mass-production and energy saving. In some cases, a lowering of the strength of material may be caused by brazing effected at about 900.degree. C.